


caught up, tongue tied, and a little bit in love (scars and silk-skin)

by explicitly_iridescent



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, aghhhhh, flangst, mamamoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent
Summary: No one ever taught Wheein how to love a girl with sharp bones hidden under soft skin, and folded wings that refused to fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by "lovers alone change the moon" (I think was the title can't remember it much)

Byulyi is a sharp edge in Wheein's world of softness. 

But Wheein finds reprieve in Byulyi's bony wrists, bitten tongue trying not to say sharp words that wish to fall, and pretty smiles that hide the sadness deep inside. Sharp is not a world or a word Wheein is familiar with. 

She is all soft skin and sweet curves, her eyes half-moon crescents that move with her lips, her hands always gentle and kind, the bones beneath her silk-like skin strong and resilient but never rough or sharp. 

But Byulyi is all rough edges under soft skin, sharp angles under little smiles and small laughter, is a storm that is brewing always at the end of consciousness. Byulyi is strong, but Wheein thinks that under all her pretty seams and even stitches, is somebody that is dangerous and hurting and maybe afraid of the sunlight, shrinking into herself and pretending to be alright. 

Wheein's mom always taught her to be true to herself, to show all her hardness and edges so that the world can turn them soft and light. She was taught how to make someone fall in love with her brightness and the light that she can exude; how to not shrink into herself and be herself. Something she sees Byulyi lacks. 

Because Byulyi is all pretty and perfect but underneath that is all loose strings and is falling apart. Because Byulyi is an angel with clipped wings that refuses to fly. 

Nobody ever taught Wheein how to love a girl with sharp bones hidden under soft skin, and folded wings that refused to fly. 

 

 

(“I wasn't made to love someone with hope, laughter, silk-like skin and not leave scars.” Byulyi tells Wheein, one time hidden in a small room, laying on a bed, a dim light shining above them. There's a confession in there somewhere, trapped between Byulyi's throat and tongue, caught in her hands and gaze. 

Wheein turns around to face her, her hair cascading down her shoulders, some tips falling over her eyes. Her lips tug upwards in a gentle smile. 

“It's okay. We'll take it, one step at a time."

Wheein kisses her then, soft and warm. Byulyi is sweet, surprisingly, but her lips are cold and stiff and Wheein can only hope they learn to melt someday to let the heat of the sun in. 

And Wheein can learn too. Can learn to love Byulyi and all her sharpness that can cut but all her hidden softness too that can heal.)

 

 

 

Wheein was taught to love with everything she had — from the tips of her toes to the top of her head; from the tips of her fingertips to her lungs and heart and balls of her feet. She offers her heart to Byulyi, all of it, beating out Byulyi's name in intervals, still bleeding with sunlight and blue skies, because she doesn't know how to offer anything less. Because she was taught to love with everything and give everything she had and because she trusted Byulyi. She offers her heart, bathed in sunlight and hope, as a sacrifice. 

Byulyi is different. She learned to keep things to herself, between the cavities of her chest and the walls of her mind. She's learned to hide herself and show nothing but her exterior. Wheein finds that all Byulyi can manage to give her are the little things - her fingertips, her throat, a tight-lipped smile; a few of her broken heartbeats, the slope of her neck, a few strands of her hair - and Wheein doesn't ask for more than she knows Byulyi can give at the moment. She never asks for anything more. 

Byulyi is a sharp edge in a world that has trained Wheein to be soft.

 

 

 

(“Does it hurt sometimes?” Byulyi asks, leaning against Wheein, basking in her softness and warmth. “Aren't you scared?”

Wheein looks at her, glances at Byulyi's sharp cheekbones, her sharp jaw, and extends a fingertip to trace the outlines of it all. "Of what?"

"Of being with someone like me? Of people knowing?" 

“No,” Wheein says, fingertips stalling, her voice strong and filled with fire. “I'm not scared of you, and I'm not scared of them. Let them get used to it. I won't back away from you and I won't back away from what I want because of others."

Because Wheein will not allow herself to fold and disappear to give way to all the trains, cars, and buildings around her. And she can see that Byulyi, who has folded her wings for the longest time, who has shrunk into herself and hidden her soft curves, is slowly learning to spread her wings.)

 

 

 

Byulyi is made of all the dark places that Wheein has never seen, and it's terrifying. Byulyi is the sharpness that Wheein has never felt, and it's scary. But, Byulyi's hands are soft, with all it's fair flesh hiding bony fingers, and Byulyi's hug feels a lot like home, so Wheein holds her because she wants Byulyi to know that it's okay — she's afraid, and this is different, but she'll stay. Wheein plants seeds of sunlight and love in Byulyi's heart and roots herself there until such time Byulyi's love will learn to blossom.

 

 

 

(Caught up, tongue tied, and a little bit in love— if anything, happy, happy, happy, her face buried into the crook of Wheein's neck, Byulyi says softly and gently, not sharp or quiet, clear but soft, "I love you. You make it easier."

Wheein's smile makes the moonlight fade into a background of faint lights, her gaze soft, warm and proud. She doesn't say anything, but Byulyi can feel the I-love-you against her skin, that's always been there from the start. 

"You're better," Wheein replies, instead. 

Because Wheein can see the change in Byulyi, how her steps are lighter as if she's slowly learning to run and how her wings are spreading and she's slowly learning to fly. Wheein can see the sharpness retreat into the softness, the sharp edges becoming dull, and the storm settling. She can see the way Byulyi offers her with a song between her ribcages, and maybe it's not yet Byulyi's heart but it's getting better and Wheein can wait.)

 

 

 

Byulyi wasn't meant to love someone like Wheein, and Wheein wasn't meant to be with someone like Byulyi. 

But fate works in different ways, and in this world, out of all the other worlds— they were made for each other, just this once. 

 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ANY SHIPS AND SUGGESTIONS GO AHEAD I'LL WRITE FOR ANY PAIRING IN KPOP


End file.
